Neiru Hyūga
Neiru Hyūga (ネイル日向, Hyūga Neiru) is a shinobi of Konohagakure, as well as being the mid oldest of his two brothers. Upon coming back to Konoha after a long travel around the world, Neiru discovers that his friend, Comato, had been exiled from the hidden leaf a while ago. Unable to cope with the news, Neiru ran away to find him, leaving his two brothers and parents behind. Background Kaiyo Hyūga was a noble of the Hyūga Clan, being from the Hyūga's Main House. She soon fell in love with a Branch House member, Genbu Hyūga. Their love was strong and on the day of January 11th, she gave birth to a young boy who would be named Neiru. Neiru and his older brother, Nejime, got along very well, Nejime made sure to protect his brother at all costs. As Neiru grew older, he befriended a Uchiha, a boy who had been brought back to Konoha after his mother's death. Neiru's family cared for Comato when he needed it and the family knew him very well. After the academy, Neiru was put on a different team while Comato was put on another, eventually separating them. However, that didn't stop them from being friends. Comato went to be trained by Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki while Neiru was trained by a Hyūga, his father being too busy to train him. After vigorous training, Neiru was appointed Jōnin and he left to travel around the world with his older brother, a dream he had since he was young. He and Nejime discovered many things and even learned new techniques along the way. They returned to Konoha after three years and were welcomed back by their family, however, he was told that Comato had been exiled from Konoha while he had been gone. Distraught, Neiru left in the middle of the night to find him. Appearance Neiru has short, messy black hair and black eyes. He wears a black tank-top with a red hoodie that covers it, also having green bandages around both of his arms. He wears traditional hakama pants and a cloth hangs around his waist. He is also seen carrying his twin swords around with him. Personality As a child, Neiru was more stubborn and opinionated than his respectful brother. He often refused to do things and would get into fights. He would only relax around Comato, almost like a baby and it's bottle. Getting older, Neiru became more calm and laid-back and even nice, being the most balanced of the brothers. During fights, Neiru can get really angry, even his father mentioned that he had "the temper of a bull". This temper could cause him to be unfocused and could eventually make him lose a battle, however, he's improved since then. His teacher taught him how to control his anger during a fight, and to turn that anger into will power. Underneath that, Neiru is a soft, loving, boy who deeply cares for his friends and family. Abilities Neiru is very talented when it comes to fighting, showing great skill in Taijutsu. While on his travels, he learned many new techniques from shinobi around the world. Chakra Prowess To Be Completed Taijutsu To Be Completed Ninjutsu To Be Completed Earth Release Wind Release Lightning Release Yin Release Bukijutsu To Be Completed Kenjutsu To Be Completed Dōjutsu To Be Completed Byakugan To Be Completed Quotes To Be Completed Trivia To Be Completed